It Happened In Europe
by Alexis Marie
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Bella&Edward meet on a trip,after they dont c each other until another trip brings them together.What happens when theres COed rooming?long separations bringing out deep feelings?Tanya wants revenge from her childhood?
1. Pretty Strangers

12 years old

"Crap, crap, crap! CHARLIE! Crap."

"Yeah bells?"

"Can you help me?" Charlie laughed and took my heavy luggage from my hands and went down the stairs. "Gosh you make it look so easy." I said following him. This was going to be my first trip away from both parents. I had obviously flown on a plane alone when I was going from Arizona to Forks but this time I was going to Europe for 2 weeks with a group, but without parents, which suited me just fine. Charlie put my luggage in the trunk and we drove off to the airport. This was going to be sort of my getaway, from both parents and rainy forks. I was glad no one else from around here was going. I would be able to tell because on the first day we all had to wear the same thing; khaki pants and a white shirt. We made our way through security and Charlie left me by my gate.

"Bye Bells, see you soon." We gave each other an awkward hug and I walked out into the plane.

"Hello there…Isabella, have you flown unaccompanied before?" said the stewardess.

"Umm, call me Bella, and yeah I fly all the time."

"Good then you know what to do, just go on and look for seat and don't forget to wait for me before you get out."

I made my way down the tiny aisle looking for my seat and I wasn't paying attention to my feet. I tripped on a backpack that was on the ground and prepared myself for collision with the floor, which surprised me by never occurring. I opened my eyes to see a very pretty stranger with his arms wrapped around me. He had perfect, bronze hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Wow.

"Um, oh, I'm, a, I'm sorry, I tend to trip a lot, and yeah I'm sorry. But, thank you." Leave to clumsy old Bella to stutter at pretty strangers who might I add are very pretty. The boy smiled and set me back on my feet.

"No problem, just try not to hurt yourself anymore." He chuckled, "I'm Edward."

"Bella." I looked at his seat number and almost fainted. "Well I guess this is my seat." I showed him my boarding pass. He got out of the aisle seat ad let me pass by to the window seat. When he sat back down I turned to face him, "Thank you again, for catching me before I really hurt myself."

He looked down at me and smiled, "No problem, what kind of guy would just let you fall like that?"

"You make a point." I said. I caught his gaze and something in them just held me there. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I willed myself to. And neither could he. Just then, enough to ruin the moment, the pilot came on the intercom and we both snapped out of our trance. I blushed, embarrassed at how I must have looked just staring at him.

"Hello and welcome aboard the…"the pilot went off into all those instructions on safety you hear before the flight, with the stewardess demonstrating it. I slumped down in my seat. Then I noticed, Edward was wearing the same uniform that I was. As soon as the pilot announced the plane would take off soon, I turned to look at Edward.

He was looking down at a book in his lap. It looked pretty big too. "Hey Edward, if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do in Europe?"

He chuckled and looked up from the book, "Well, Me and my siblings are all going on this trip with kids from around our area. For two weeks alone. It sounded like a good experience so my parents signed us up. You should meet my sister. She would absolutely love you."

I blushed, "Well maybe I can meet her. I'm going to that trip too." I said motioning to my outfit.

"I'm sure she'd be delighted." He said then turned to his back to his book.

I could hear the loud hum of the engines starting, and felt the wheels moving against the pavement. Soon we were in the air and on our way to Europe. This was going to be a long ride. I slipped into uncousness a few minutes into our flight.


	2. Talking To Emmett

Talking to Emmett

EPOV

A few minutes into our flight, Bella fell asleep. Her body shifted over in her seat and her head fell against my shoulder. Now if it were any other girl I would have moved her and put a pillow under her head. Girls on my shoulder are not usually my type of thing, but she was different. I didn't want her off my shoulder. I looked at her. Her brown hair fell slightly over her face so I moved it hoping I wouldn't wake her up. She was really pretty.

"Ohhh! Who does wittle Eddie have a wittle crush on this time?" My brother Emmett had miraculously popped up from the seat behind me. Soon enough up came Alice too.

I groaned, "Guys, I don't have a crush on her, and her name is Bella."

Alice giggled and started jumping up and down on the plane, "AWWWW! Little Edward has a little crush on little Bella! This Is so cute!"

"Alice! Emmett!" I hissed, "be quiet." I looked back at Bella sleeping peacefully. "You're going to wake her up."

"SEE! I told you he liked you Bella!" Emmett gently nudged Bella.

"That's great." She said. I automatically stiffened and looked at Emmett. He had just blown my chances with Bella. Ok, so maybe I did like her a little bit but that's beside the point.

"Umm, yeah, Bella what I meant was. I mean, about that. Yeah look but. Oh man. Umm, No offense but…" Emmett went on trying to figure out a way to tell Bella that what he said had been wrong. But Alice and I were both looking at the same thing. The thing that Emmett hadn't noticed. Bella was still sleeping. I looked at Alice and we shared a look of understanding. We both started cracking up at the same time. Emmett looked at us, completely confused.

"Dude! Why aren't you killing me yet! You should have killed me by now or at least been giving me a dirty look or a cold hard glare or something but you're just laughing! I mean seriously I just spilled your big secret to a sleeping Bella and-" he stopped dead in his tracks. "A sleeping Bella." He repeated. He all of a sudden got that look in his eye where you can tell he is planning something. Something devious. "So Bella," he started.

"Ever kissed a boy?" he said.

"Emmett! That's personal!" I shouted

"Sure. You just don't want to know that you haven't been the first one!'

"Twice." Bella answered out of the blue.

"Really…Where?"

"Certain Places."

"OOOO! Bella's getting frisky! Are you a purple monkey?"

"No."

"Do you wear socks?"

"Do you?"

"Hmmm, you make a point. Next question, do you really have to pee right now?"

"I think not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Mhm."

"Have you ever stepped in melted chocolate barefoot?"

"Ewww of course I wouldn't do that!"

"But it feels good."

"Sure just like cheese stuck in on the highway driving my books miles an hour."

We all looked at Bella. What in the world was she dreaming of? "Emmett, I think you should stop."

"Aww Eddie, why do you have to go and ruin all my fun!" he leaned over her head so he was looking at her eye to eye. lids. "Well then I guess-" all of a sudden Bella's eyes flew open and she screams. Of course, she definitely would not like waking up to Emmett's lovely face in the morning. Bella jumped, hitting her head on my nose making me yell and her yell once again and Emmett to crack up with Alice behind us. The stewardess came down the aisle. Bella was rubbing her head while I was rubbing my nose and behind us, Alice and Emmett were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

"Is everything all right here?" she asked, annoyed that she had to walk from her spot to come check on us.

"Yes thank you, everything is fine just a little bit startled is all." Said Bella smiling angelically.

"Ok. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She said. Yeah right. She was probably thinking something along the lines of I can't wait until this flight is over to get rid of all these kids. Just a hunch though.

"So, Bella. That was my brother. Emmett. And my sister Alice is behind us too." She looked through the cracks of the seats. Emmett and Alice were bouncing up in their seats waving to Bella. She turned back around and stared at the seat in front of her.

"Oh boy."

"Well, I , mean I'm sorry, about the whole Emmett thing and the nose and your head and-" she cut me off by putting her finger over my lips very lightly. Very hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I mean-" this time it was my turn to silence her. What in the world did she have to apologize for?

"No. You did nothing but fall asleep and I let my brother over the edge of the seats. Which I shouldn't have." She smiled and yawned. The flight had been very early and she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. "Go back to sleep. I can formally introduce you when you're more awake."

She yawned again, "ok." Without realizing it, she snuggled into my chest and her breathing automatically evened out. She was asleep. I wrapped one arm around her. Not quite sure where to put it seeing as she had taken up the left side of my chest. I realized that I was a bit tired too. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift when the beautiful smell of strawberries hit me like a very strong wave. I opened my eyes to see my head resting on Bella's. It was Bella that smelled like strawberries. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard her. "Edward." She whispered. She snuggled closer against me and I didn't mind one bit. I was content as is. This was going to be a long trip. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness for the time being.

**A/N: HEYY! Thanks for all your reviews!! If anyone has any funny stories about going on vacations or on a plane please let me know!! Thanks! And just to clear things up the very random conversation was between Bella and Emmett unless stated otherwise.**

**Alexx 33**


	3. Alice and Emmett Predict the Future

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Edward is not mine...sniff sniff.....he's stephanie meyers. WAAAAA! aw well....maybe she'll let me borrow him some day...mua ha ha!!!!**

Alice and Emmett Predict the Future

APOV

Soon enough, my brother and his new "friend" were fast asleep. Quite frankly, they looked very cute together. But…I would really have to work on her wardrobe. Anyway, Bella and Edward would look very cute together. I looked over at Emmett to see what he was doing.

"Stupid lamas. NO! They are alpacas. Get that right. Alpacas? Yes Alpacas. Wait! Alpacas? Watch out! They spit."

"Emmett…would you please care to enlighten me?" I raised an eyebrow. Why would he be mumbling about alpacas? I don't know.

"Don't you ever wonder why there's a difference between lamas and alpacas?" he asked with sincere curiosity. I just shook my head and looked at him like he was crazy. Which, in a sense, he kind of was. He rolled his eyes and turned around muttering something about nobody ever understanding him. Which would make sense seeing as he was, Emmett Cullen. Then a stray thought hit my head.

"Oh my god! Emmett!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face me. This was important.

"Yes sister dearest?" he asked

"I can totally see Bella and Edward in a few years! One day, years from now, Edward and Bella will-"

"GET KNOCKED-UP!" he shouted. I gave him the-you-are-crazy look again. "What? I am being totally serious here! I mean look at them! They can't even keep their hands off each other for two seconds!" Not trusting my brother, I peeked through the crack in the middle of the seat and saw Bella and Edward fast asleep n each other's arms. Well more like Bella in Edward's arms but whatever.

"Emmett I doubt they would be irresponsible like that but…I don't know. Anyway after that, they'll get married and….." I grabbed Emmett's hands and squeezed them tightly. We both squealed the last words, "WE'LL HAVE A NEW SISTER!" we burst out laughing. "Emmett, you can be such a girl sometimes."

He gave an exaggerated smile, "Oh you know you love the girl me girlfriend!!!" he flipped his wrist flashing his fingers as if he had a ring on. "I have a perfect idea!" He looked at his watch then counted down, "5-4-3-2-1…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, our flight will be preparing for landing soon. Please make sure all chairs are straight up and tray tables are put away. Please make sure all electronics are off at this time. Thank you again!"

He took out his backpack from below the seat and unzipped the first pocket. So help me god, I had no clue why, but Emmett pulled out a whole sheet of bubble wrap. "Watch the master." He said. I had a bad feeling about this. Very carefully, he folded the bubble wrap without busting a single bubble. He stood up and moved his hands between the crack so the bubble wrap was right by Bella and Edward's ears and then all you heard was a huge POP! The following sight was hilarious. Edward and Bella sat straight up and both turned their heads to look behind them. All you could hear was some whispering and then giggling from Bella.

Emmett came close to my ear, "It's probably something dirty!" he whispered. I laughed then smacked his head. "Hey! You laughed that wasn't fair!" I turned my attention back to Edward and Bella. They had stopped talking and were now sitting back in their seats.

"Thanks Emmett! Now we don't know what they plan to do to us later because you had to go and tell everyone your thought on whispers in ears!" I said. He feigned being hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just thought my little sister would like to know what runs through my head sometimes!" he was only making a fool of himself.

Soon I could feel the plane descending, from the bright blue European sky, to the building filled city below. I had a feeling this trip would bring a lot with it. Something that would last forever. Maybe it was a growing friendship between me and Bella! That would be nice. But I had a feeling it would be mostly about Edward and Bella. But then something big would happen the next time. I couldn't put my finger on it and it was bugging me like heck. Aw well, I would just have to endure it for the time being. Until then, I'd try my best to be prepared.

BPOV

I could feel the plane descending slowly as I looked out the window. Sky, land, sky, land. When the plane tilted towards the land, you could see the bustling city, alive with people and music. This was where I was going to be staying for a week, and then we were off to another destination. But I think everything would be ok. After all, I did have Alice. She seemed like a good person. Deep, deep down under all that hyperness. The plane finally landed and I watched as all the other passengers got up, got their luggage, and walked off the plane. After everyone else was gone the stewardess made her way quickly down the aisle.

"Ok kids c'mon." she basically rushed us off the plane! Wow, we must have really bothered her….woops. Next we were greeted by the runner who was with the group who brought us here.

"Hello kids! My name is Sherry. Now let's get your names." She took out a clipboard with sheets of papers attached to it. We gave her our names one by one and she marked us off on the list. "Ok well lets go get your luggage and take you to the shuttles." If you asked me, she was overly excited. Or happy. Whichever one, suited her fine.

Emmett came over to me to get his luggage, "if you ask me I think she's just a bit too excited." He said.

I laughed, "That's exactly what I was thinking." I said. After we got our luggage the lady walked us to the shuttles, blabbing on and on about something. None of us were really paying attention.

"Ok well this is Katie, load your luggage, board the bus, and she'll tell you what to do, adios amigos!"

Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear, "We're not even in Mexico." On the bus, Alice and Emmett sat together again leaving me with Edward. Not that I really minded. Not at all. Alice turned around in her seat to face both me and Edward who had our face crammed in the crack again.

"Oh my gosh. I really hope that once we get in the hotels, our rooms will be close! I have a pretty good feeling that they will though." She smiled at Emmett. I didn't even want to know what they were planning. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Until we found out who are roommates were.

**A/N: HEY! Thankss for the awsome reviews! Can I get some more this time??? Also, PLEASE PLEASE read my best friends story its called The Ride Of Our Lives and her pen name is allieEC please give it a try!!**

**Alexx 33**


	4. Dirty Rooms

**Disclaimer: Well i still haven't been able to get in touch with Stephenie, therefore I still haven't borrowed Edward yet. I hope you get the picture cuz i aint sayin what everyone wants me to say!!!!!!!!!**

Dirty Rooms

EPOV

After a very boring day, all of the kids were taken to a large room in the hotel to get there materials for the trip and room keys. The lines were huge so Emmett, Alice, Bella, and I waited around in the back until the lines moved up. Finally we made it up to the desk with our papers. There were two other children waiting next to us.

"Hello, now I'm assuming you two are the Hale twins, you three are the Cullens, and you are Miss Swan?" said a man behind the desk looking at us. We all nodded our heads. "Ok so here are your room keys and you will get your materials once you meet your faculty advisor tomorrow. Room check is at 9:30."

"Hey guys what room are you in?" said Alice skipping over to where we were standing.

"307" said Emmett

"Oh! That's my room too! We're roommates! Awesome! What about you two?"

"Well I have 310" said Bella

"I have 309" I said

"YAYYY! We are all at the same end of the hallway! C'mon let's go see our rooms! I bet you two want to meet your roommate!" Alice took off running for the elevators leaving us to chase after her with all our luggage. The elevators were pretty fast so we made it to our floor pretty quickly, only to chase after Alice again. By the time we caught up to her, she snatched Emmett and ran inside the room. "Kay guys, see ya tomorrow!" and closed the door giggling. I wonder what she was up to… Bella had slid her card into the slot and the little light flashed green.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and blushed. I wonder what the blush was for…

"Alright, well, goodnight." I said and watched her walk into her room before heading to mine. I felt…different now. All I wanted to do was just see her face, and be with her all the time. No Edward, stop it! Those are creepy thoughts for a 12-year-old to think. She would probably think he was some sort of crazy psycho and run away screaming. I walked to my room muttering about my thoughts. I slid in the key, and opened the door. Oh, my, god. It was a pig sty! Seriously, did these people even come into 309? The bed was off in the corner and you could tell it was broken. How does a bed break? I don't even want to know. The sheets looked…and smelled like they hadn't been washed for years, the rug was stained and the window was cracked. Not to mention the drapes were tattered rags. I tried to put the air conditioning on. Well, the machine made some funny noise that probably was not good, gave a puff of smoke, and stopped everything all together. So much for a cool night. I went to see the bathroom. Bugs. Everywhere. There were bugs on every possible surface of the bathroom. And it stunk like heck.

"This cannot be happening." I said to myself. I went over to the phone on the rotting nightstand and called the Student Relations number on the back of my name tag.

"Hello student relations."

"Umm, hello this is Edward Cullen from room 309 and…my room is…defective."

"How exactly do you mean defective?" she asked

"Where do I start…well the bed is broken, the bathroom is covered in bugs, the sheets are filthy, the air conditioning just broke, the windows are cracked, and anyone can see through the drapes."

"Oh my. Hold on, let me see what other rooms are available." There was a short pause. "well. There is one room. It's room number 310." My heart started thumping a million miles an hour. "Isabella Swan's room should be big enough for two people. But she is a…she and you are not. That may be a conflict in the rooming." My heart completely stopped.

"Well if it helps we are friends and were together on the plane…"I wasn't sure if that would help or make the situation worse.

"If it's not a problem with her, and both of you can behave, then it shouldn't be a problem. Get your stuff and I'll send someone up with a new room key and to check that this is okay with Isabella."

"Ok." I responded a bit too quickly. I hung up, grabbed my luggage, and ran out the room. I only had to wait a little bit before a man came out of the elevators with a new room key. He looked at me, "I'm guessing you are Edward Cullen." I nodded. He just nodded and knocked on Bella's door. A few seconds later she opened the door. I really shouldn't have been looking. It was the summer, and we were in Europe. She was wearing short, short pajama shorts exposing her long lean legs and had just been pulling on a tank top, so I had caught a bit of her very fit stomach. Obviously she didn't have a six pack like guys do but she had that nice smooth look that girls get when they work out. The tank top was small so it fit tightly hugging her curves, with her hair up and shoulders uncovered, you could see the tank top straps went in and didn't cover her…uh… other straps. She caught me looking at her and blushed. Luckily the faculty advisor had been talking to another scholar and hadn't caught Bella putting on her shirt. After the initial surprise she looked a little confused. For one thing it wasn't 9:30 yet so it wasn't room check yet, and I was standing outside with all of my luggage and a faculty advisor. The man finally turned back to us.

"Well hello Isabella, we have a little problem with Edward's room and we needed to know if it would be alright for him to room with you." She looked a little more surprised than confused now.

"Umm, sure. No problem."

"Ok, now that that's all settled," he turned to me, "here's your new room key," then turned to face both of us, "this is the first time we have ever done this. So behave." And with that he walked away. I looked at Bella who was now blushing a deep red. I smiled.

"Well, uh, I guess I don't have to wait 'till tomorrow to see you." I said and she blushed even more.

"Oh! Well come in, I mean you need to get settled and everything." I walked into her room and dropped my bags in awe. It was like heaven. It was huge and very, very fancy. There was one humongous bed to one side of the room with a large couch at the foot of the bed, a very large TV against the wall in front of the bed (which Emmett would love), and past the long intricately embroidered drapery there was a balcony. Not to mention the bathroom was huge and so was the Alice-Sized closet.

"You look like you're in heaven." Said Bella sitting on the bed.

"I am. You should have seen my room. Well, actually, you shouldn't have. It would have scarred you for life."

"Was it really that bad?" she asked

"Terrifying." I said dramatically and for special effect hid my face in the crook of my arm. Bella started laughing and rolled around on the edge of the bed. Her laugh was so beautiful. I had made her laugh. I smiled. She was still clutching her sides on the edge of the bed. Uh-oh. I would bet Emmett five bucks right now that she was about to fall. I raced over to her side and caught her just before she hit the ground. I lifted her up so I was carrying her bridal style and her arms were around my neck.

"You would do great in the movie business you know. A comedian. A hero." She said looking deep into my eyes. "Thank you. Again." She said. I probably should put her down right now. It would be weird if I didn't. I gently put her back down on the bed. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Room check!" Bella and I walked to the door and opened it. "Ok, so Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, check. Ok so tomorrow don't forget dress for warm weather! Goodnight guys!" she said and moved on to the next door. We closed the door and went back inside.

"Well, I'm all ready for bed so I'll leave you to get ready. Goodnight Edward." She said and walked over to the bed. I turned off the lights in the main room and left the one in the bathroom on.

"Edward, you can keep the lights on you know. I, can sleep with them on."

"No it's ok. Just sleep. Goodnight Bella."

"Ok," she said and yawned before she could quite finish. I heard her even breaths and new she was asleep. Or so I thought.

"Edward." She said.

"Yeah?" I looked out of the bathroom and saw her sleeping form in the dark shadows. It must be her sleep taking again. I quickly changed in the bathroom then took my place on the couch.

**A/N: So guys didja ike it????? REVIEW and let me know what you thought. Any coments, questions, suggestions (which i would love!). I'm also loking for a beta so..... yeah i'm not sure how that works anyway PLEASE REVIEW! The button is right there! You know you want to!**

**Alexx (^:**


	5. Bathroom Space

Bathroom space

EPOV

I woke up panting and very upset at the dream I just had. Bella was gone. Just like that, and I could never see her again. Just a tombstone, and there I was. She left, leaving me with everything we had created for our future, and I was alone. I did not like that dream. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Then I heard quiet whimpering coming from the bed. It was Bella.

"No." she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no! Stop, make it stop. Bring him back please!" even though I was at the foot of the bed I could feel her thrashing around in the covers. "H-h-he can't be! You're lying, stop!" she was almost screaming. "Edward please, please wake up. For us." She whispered. Who had she meant by us? I got up and looked at her. She was curled up in a ball with one hand on her stomach and the other clenched tightly around the covers. What was happening in her dreams? Why was she screaming and why did she-she said my name. In her dream I wouldn't wake up. I could hear her once quiet whimpers escalate into sobbing. Over me? I gently put my hands on her shoulders and sat her up. I didn't really want to shake her. Her wet eyes flew open and her head snapped to look at me. She didn't say anything for a little while.

"Bella. Bella it's ok," I said wiping a tear out off her face, "it was just a nightmare. Nothing happened you're fine."

"It wasn't me. It was you." She said and started crying again. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said rubbing circles on her back hoping it would calm her down. Soon she did calm down and I was pretty sure she was a sleep. I slowly tried to get up but I felt her fists clench around my shirt and I sat back down.

"Please. Please stay with me. Don't leave." She said quietly without lifting her head.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and lay down bringing her gently down with me. She started to pull at the covers but I already knew what she wanted. I got in right beside her and hummed her to sleep. That was maybe the best sleep I've ever had in my life. Lying right next to Bella.

__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__

Correction. That WAS the best sleep I've ever had in my life. And it had to come to an end all because the alarm clock went off. Bella slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, then followed to try and pry them open. She didn't seem to notice me lying right beside her. Well that is until she turned around.

"Oh…umm…Last night wasn't a dream was it?" she asked. I shook my head and her face turned a bright red. "Well, I'm going to…the bathroom." She literally jumped off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom. Well that must have been embarrassing.

BPOV

Well that was embarrassing, I thought as I replayed last night's events into my head. Holy frijoles. Very embarrassing. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head and jumped into the shower. As soon as I got out, I realized I hadn't brought any clothes in with me. So, I would have to go out in a towel. Great. I put off leaving the bathroom for the longest time. I brushed my teeth three times, re-did my hair about a million, and did everything else at an extremely slow pace. But soon I ran out of things to do. Slowly I opened the door, took a deep breath, and walked out to find Edward in only jeans. That was about it. He was digging through his luggage, for a shirt I was assuming. I basically froze. Then he turned to look at me. Yup. Now it was his turn to freeze up. Yes this would take some getting used to if we were going to be roommates for 2 weeks. Had he slept half-naked? This question bothered me. He unfroze before I did.

"So, um... you done with the bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm done." He got up still shirtless and walked to the bathroom. Crap I thought. I ran back in after him. "Yeah, I'll…um." we both stared at the bathroom counter filled with my stuff; a lot of toothpaste, different brushes, a million toothbrushes, plenty of deodorant, all that hygienic stuff. What can I say? My mother wanted me to be prepared for anything.

"No. It's ok if you need the space you can have it, I don't need any."

"Nope, you are my roommate, therefore, you need bathroom space. Everyone needs bathroom space, it's just a necessity."

"Well, I don't. So, you can use it."

"No I want to be polite and let you have some of the bathroom." I said and started to clear off some things. I felt a cool hand on mine and turned around. He was taking everything I moved, and putting it back.

"I don't need it." He said. Then he picked me up and put me outside the door.

"Yes you do now let me get in there to move my stuff."

"Nuh-uh-uh, it's staying right there" he gently pushed me away from the door, then closed it before I could get in.

"You're going to need that space." I shouted.

"No, I won't." he sang from the other side of the door. Angrily I threw on a random shirt and jeans and stomped over to put all my stuff into a bag and put my name badge on. I looked at the clock, I could leave in 5 minutes. I just lay down on my bed again thinking of a way to get back at Edward. AHA! The silent treatment. Works every time. Well, I've never actually tried so I wouldn't know. But I hear people say it works, so why not try it out. He walked out of the bathroom, and went back to rummaging in his luggage to find a shirt. He still had none on.

"Ugh! You'd think my sister would remember to put a shirt somewhere in here." He muttered. I didn't answer him, I just stared at the ceiling. I looked at the clock. 3 minutes left. I wonder if this was working at all. "Hey Bella?" I didn't answer him. "Bella?" he said a little bit louder and turned around. I just looked back up at the ceiling. "Well, if it has to be this way." He said and went back to his luggage. Wait. That wasn't supposed to happen was it? Gosh, I suck at holding grudges. I looked at the clock. Now, I could go. I got up and walked out into the hallway. Well almost the hallway before I saw a little pixie-person blocking my way.

"Hi Bella! What group are you in?" she asked.

"Umm…I'm in Tolerance2." I said reading the side of my name badge with all my information on it.

"Me too!" she said very excitedly. "Oh, hi Edward! What group are you in?"

"Tolerance2." He said. Great. Just making my whole life easier.

"Isn't that great? We're all in the same group!" said Alice jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She realized something was wrong and looked at me then Edward, then me, and then Edward again, with a very confused look on her face. Just then, Emmett walked out of the room, with a huge grin on his face. He started laughing hysterically.

"Emmett, would you care to let us know what you find so amusing?" said Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Just...look...at…Edward and…Bella!" he said between laughing. I turned around to see what was so funny. Both me and Edward had our arms crossed and were facing back to back not looking at each other. You could tell we weren't being very friendly right now.

"Emmett, why is that funny?"

"Don't you see it Alice? Oh, they grow up so fast!" he said wiping away an imaginary tear. "Little Edward and Bella got into their first argument! Awww, acting like a couple already! Alice, we better not leave them alone!" he started laughing again.

"I don't see how this is funny!" me and Edward said at the same time. I turned around to face him as he did the same. Before we could say anything Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"C'mon Bella I don't know why you guys are fighting but you'll get over it pretty quickly."

"Bathroom space." I mumbled.

"Bathroom space? Gosh." She said and shook her head. We stepped in the elevator and the girl who was with us at the desk was in there. "Hi! I'm Alice and this is Bella!" said Alice (of course).

"Hi. I'm Rosalie." She said

"OH! Is that Prada?" the girl nodded. "Oh my god! We are going to be best friends! I have a really cute Coach…." They started rambling on about designer stuff and I stopped paying attention.

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry it took that long its just that there was something wrong with my laptop and i couldn't update! I am really sorry! I hope you'll still R&R. PLEASE!!!! i love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Alexx 33**


	6. The Alpaca Strikes

The Alpaca Strikes

EPOV

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and towed her down the hallway. **(A/N: This is for my friend Jenna: PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR THIS!!!!)** For such a small person she had a lot of muscle!

I sighed and threw my head back. This was never going to work out; this whole Alice and Emmett being match-makers thing. Bella just didn't like me. Yes, I'll admit it, I did like Bella, well, I DO, like Bella but relationships are mutual, and if she doesn't like me then it's a no go. Crap.

"Dude, you over-think things way too much! You should learn from the master. Which would be me." He said and pointed to himself. A couple of girls walked out of a room and Emmett's eyes went right over to rate them 1 to 10. It's my brother, I know these things. "You see, I have it smooth with the ladies." He said and walked over to the girls. I looked at the clock. He was going to get slapped in 3, 2- "Hey!" I spoke too soon. "Ladies, ladies, c'mon we can talk about this! Ladies! I didn't even get your name!"

I laughed and walked over to pat him on the back. "Yeah, man, smooth." I said.

"Hey you didn't do a very good job yourself!"

"Well I lasted longer!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" All of a sudden I felt a strange urge to just be calm. Emmett looked more relaxed too. Wait a minute.

"Hey wasn't I mad at you?" he said.

"Yeah…"

"What the heck?!?!?!?" we both shouted at the same time. But I still felt calm. We looked around to see if anyone was playing a trick on us, but all we saw was that kid from yesterday locking his door.

"Hey you!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett you could be a little nicer." I said. The kid hadn't done anything. I think.

The kid turned to look at us then walked over. "Yeah?"

"Do you have some sort of freaky machine or power that can manipulate a person's feelings?" said Emmett. Whoa. Emmett did have a brain! That is quite surprising.

"No. People just say I have that effect on other people. I have no clue what they are talking about, but whatever it is comes in handy a lot." He said. A sly smile erupted on mine and Emmett's face.

"You're cool man! That's awesome! What group are you in? What's your name?"

"Tolerance2 and Jasper."

"Even more awesome!" Emmett started jumping and did his happy dance all over the hallway. Jasper and I started cracking up.

"C'mon Emmett we're going to be late and then you're going to have to show everyone why." I said and looked at jasper. He had his phone on and had recorded the whole thing. Sly little guy. Emmett stopped dancing immediately and his face went pale.

"You wouldn't." he said looking at Jasper and the phone.

"I would." He said.

"He would!" I repeated.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! Please, I'll do whatever you want just please don't show that to your extremely hot sister! Please, anything, anything else!" Me and Jasper looked at each other again and laughed. This time we were rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs from laughter. Emmett had dropped to his knees and started begging in front of Jasper. "What?!?!? I do not see the hilarity in this very grave situation! It is not a seriousnessless matter!" That just got us to laugh more. Emmett crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't see the funniness." he muttered.

Me and Jasper had calmed down soon enough when more girls came out of other rooms on the other side of the hall. One of them saw us and something deep flared in her eyes. She looked back to her friends and then started walking towards us, her gaze fixed on me. I looked and Emmett and Jasper and they were scared out of their wits too. She had that don't mess with me because I always get what I want type of walk, and look. Creepy.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was full of snotty determination. She even sounded like a brat.

"Uh, yeah, we were just leaving so, bye!" said Emmett

"Yeah bye!" said me and Jasper.

"Wait, I'll walk with you. I bet my group is close by. They aren't that far apart in this hotel." She said directly aimed at me. Emmett and Jasper were slowly walking towards the elevators. Cowards.

"Um, I guess…"

"Great!" Boy was she perky. I really hope her group wasn't anywhere near mine.

__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****

BPOV

We were now sitting on the floor of a conference room in the hotel room laughing about something funny. Most of the kids in our group were actually cool except a few like that Mike Newton kid who kept trying to sneak a peek down my shirt. Pervert. Everyone else was scattered around the room talking. I heard someone singing so I looked towards the front of the room and sure enough, there was Emmett, with Rose's brother, but no Edward.

"Alpacas to the right! Alpacas the left! Alpacas are everywhere in sight! Alpaca, alpaca! ALPACA!" everyone turned to look at him. "Why thank you for your generosity in supporting the teaching Emmett how to sing foundation! The show is now over!" he said and took a bow. He looked around a little and when he found us he walked over. "Hey guys!" he said. When he looked at Rose he blushed lightly, nowhere near my blush. I would have to figure out why, later. Right now I was more concerned over where Edward was. I hope he didn't take the silent treatment to seriously. I really didn't mean it; he was just that he is way too stubborn for his own good! I looked around the room to see if maybe I missed him, but he wasn't there. Then I heard a new voice by the door.

"Oh my gosh! We are in the same group! I am so excited! I have to show you to all my friends." I turned and saw Edward being dragged by some blonde. He looked in pain. Well, now was my chance to make it up to him. This was going to take all I had. All my guts. I took a deep breath and stood up. I skipped over to where she had taken him and put a huge plastic smile on my face. I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other on his chest leaning into him. Like a couple would, he wrapped his arm around my waist supporting me.

"Hey there silly! Where were you? I was looking for you mister!" I said and poked his nose. Then acting surprised turned to see the blonde. "Oh hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Bella." I said and stuck out my hand. If I wasn't trying to be convincing, I would have started cracking up at the sight of her face. It was all a mix of anger, shock, and many forms of hatred.

"I'm Tanya." She said stiffly and shook my hand.

"Well see ya around!" I said and both me and Edward walked back to where I was before.

"Well, well, well, Alpaca Bella strikes! No one touches her man!" said Emmett dramatically.

I lightly punched him in the arm, "Shut up! I was just pretending. Edward looked like he was in pain over there!" though I wish the girlfriend part had been for real.

"Well for that I thank you! I really was in pain. A lot of emotional pain." He said putting a fist to his heart.

"You do know that now you have to keep up the act right?" said Alice completely serious. Crap. I hadn't really thought that far. "And I will not let my best friend and brother break up." She said.

"Well we're already roommates, in the same group and everything. It really couldn't hurt." He said shrugging his shoulders. Wait, he actually wanted to do this? Did that mean something or was it simply to stay clear of Tanya? I shook the good thoughts out of my head. He probably just wanted to stay clear of Tanya. "Unless you don't want to Bella." He said softly.

Everyone looked at me. "Of course I'll stick to it. I started it didn't I?" I said

"WOO HOO! Alpaca Bella strikes again!" Emmett whisper shouted.

"Hey Emmett, what's with the alpaca thing?"

"It is only the most amazing animal in the world!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and we all started laughing.

"I really don't see what's so funny." Said Emmet perfectly serious.

Narrator POV

Little did anyone notice Tanya watching from the other side of the room planning her revenge.

**A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry this took so long, i sort of got discouraged. Did you know I got about 3 reviews for chapter 5? Yeah so I has kinda bummed for a while. Not to mention bummness causes writers block too. So whatcha think bout chappie numero 6? Please tell me in a review and if you have any ideas, reviews would work nicely too!**

**Alexx 33**


	7. Separation

Separation

All-Knowing-Person POV

For the rest of the trip, Edward and Bella were inseparable. They got closer with every second they spent together. Everyone, including the gang, would accidentally think of them as REAL boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, this bugged the heck out of Alice simply because she knew they both liked each other. A lot.

Everyday, Tanya would watch them. Trying to figure out what he saw in her. Boring brown hair and brown eyes. She saw nothing attractive about Bella at all. At the same time, she was planning her revenge. Something so huge it would hurt both of them for the rest of their lives.

A week before the end, Edward confessed that he liked Bella. He had really liked her the whole time. Bella said the same. It was easier now, since they didn't have to pretend. Tanya never got to put her plan in action. A week later was goodbye. It was sad, and I'll spare you the details of tears and snot-rockets. Would they ever see each other again? Only fate can decide.

BPOV

I had just gotten home from the airport. I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and cried into my pillow. I really liked Edward and now, I would never get to see him again. I heard the little ding from my computer. I got a new message apparently. I got out of bed lazily and opened up the message.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope you enjoyed your trip! Every year will get more exciting as we work our way through Europe! This email has a list of emails and screen names to choose from. You get to choose one buddy from your group. Hopefully you will get to know each other some more and figure out who you are. No names are listed with the emails. Good luck and Have fun!_

_HappyBunny4_

_Mextex7_

_MikesAWAY_

_Goldengreenpianos_

_JuMpY13_

_BigBearE_

_LordofEmotions_

_TDishawt_

_2hot4u_

_Jessisthebest_

_BelllllaBellyBean_

_CrowXXly_

_JJwolf69_

_Sincerely, _

_JFK traveling for students_

I randomly chose Goldengreenpianos. Someone with that email should be interesting. To tell you the truth, I had no clue which one was Edward's. I don't think he would use something like Goldengreenpianos. That just…..I don't know, didn't sound like him. It was more like someone else I knew. I probably wouldn't even talk to my "buddy". Charlie and Renee had my life booked.

"C'mon Bella! It's time for Yoga!" shouted Renee. Yeah like that would help my hopeless coordination at all.

"Coming!" I yelled. I signed out and went down the stairs to face the rest of my life.

EPOV

"Alice! No one will know that's me! And who in the world is BelllllaBellyBean? Do I really sound like I would use Goldengreenpianos?"

"Nope. Not at all! But trust me! That's the point. If Tanya chose yours because it was obvious, would you be very happy?"

"No. But what if Bella picked me."

Alice smiled evilly. "Don't worry." She said trying to hide something.

"Alice don't lie. What did you do?" I said and started walking towards her slowly.

She started to back away, "Nothing my sweet, dear brother. Bye!" she said and bolted out of my room. I sighed and went to sit down on my bed. I would never get to see Bella again. Ever. We didn't even exchange emails or numbers before we left. I threw myself back on my bed and stared at the dull, white, ceiling.

**A/N: Alrighty guys, you knew this was comming srry if it just popped up suddenly. I really want to het to 60 reviews!!! It isn't that hard! I only need about 13 to get there! you know you want tooooo!!! PLEASE PLEASE!! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! thank u!!!!**

**Alex 33**


End file.
